Not So Typical Life
by Paladinium
Summary: Uzumaki Naruko is just another young woman striving to reach her dream of life, or so she thinks she does. Along the way she finds conflict, friendship, and eventually love. But where does her dead father fit in all that SasuNaruko, onesided KibaNaruko


_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto or any other characters ... Dattebayo.

_**A/N:**_ Just a crazy idea that came to me. However, I will not update this story regularly; I have a series at hand, right? Just keep in mind that Naruto is Naruko here, and they are all not ninja.

* * *

**A Rather Hasty Intro**

Groaning and scratching reel-wrapped hair as she shifted in her bed, she took a glance of the clock on her bedside table.

"EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! I'M LATE!! I'M LATE!! I'M LATE!!"

She jumped off her bed and rushed toward the bathroom only to exit a moment later running to the kitchen with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"I'M LATE!! I'M LATE!! I'M LATE!!"

I think I forgot to introduce our heroine of this story; her name is Uzumaki Naruko, young female in her early twenties, exceptionally energetic, and quite attractive; or so her neighbors proclaimed. However, there is but one flaw in this perfect picture …

"HOT! HOT! HOT!"

She's a little bit clumsy …

"OOUUCH!!"

Let's say it's more than a little bit …

"YAOOUCH!!"

Okay, she's extremely clumsy …

Naruko got off the ground rubbing the soreness on her head and rear before checking herself with the mirror while sucking her throbbing thumb. She was lucky that her skid didn't cause a hideous bruise on such an important day; today is her job interview in Uchiha Corporation. It might not be the best job, but it is the first step towards her life dream.

However, this is not the time for self-admiration in front of the mirror; she has exactly one hour before the start of the interview; and God knows when they would reschedule it if she missed this one; that is if they ever thought of rescheduling.

Thirty minutes later, she was standing outside her flat wearing pink dress with her hair in the usual ponytail style. She looked at her watch and saw that not much time is left.

"I better find a taxi fast, or else …" she mumbled to herself and made sure that the front door is locked before being on her way. Jumping down the stairs, she gasped and staggered a bit before holding the railing with dear life, for a gray-haired man whose face buried in a book suddenly appeared in front of her a perverted chuckle can be heard out of him. She did not need to see the man's face; the book title was a dead giveaway … 'Icha Icha Paradise'

"Kakashi-sensei!!" Flushed from the recent experience, she exclaimed at him "Why don't you look in front of you for once in your life?!"

The gray-haired man took his eyes off the book, which is a rare occasion, and looked up at her lazily. His hair was covering his left eye and he was wearing a scarf around her neck that covered his lower face even though it was not cold these days, it was just a habit he developed since he was young.

"Huh? Someone called for me?" Kakashi asked with a voice that matched his exterior, and Naruko looked at him in irritation "Who else call you that in this building, Kakashi-sensei?"

It was true; she was the only one here calling him that because he was once her teacher before he moved out of the village looking for a new job. He found one job at a small bookstore before finally ending up owning the store itself. And when she moved out of the village herself, she was glad to find a vacant flat in the same building he lived in. Even though they seldom see each other, it is good to have a trusted person nearby, especially in a vast city like this.

"Would please move, sensei? I'm late already" Naruko said dismissively. However, he did not move an inch and asked nonchalantly "Late for what?"

"Job interview in Uchiha Corporation" she said abruptly and the look on Kakashi's face didn't change.

"Job interview …" he muttered indifferently before his lone eye smiled "Well, I wish you good luck then" he said before burying his face in the book once again "And Junko said _'You will fail again …'_"

Naruko sweatdropped at the sentence; it was like bad omen. She shook off the daunting thoughts before smiling confidently and resuming her descent. When she exited the building, she saw the never-sleeping street busy as usual.

_'What a wonderful day to be out in the open …'_ She thought as she looked up the sky which was as blue as her cerulean eyes and as beautiful. In fact, not a person in the streets was able to ignore the walking beauty; several men ogled at her with women shoot her envious glares with her being oblivious to all.

"No time for sight admiration, I need to stop a taxi …" She said and walked to the edge of the sidewalk to usher a taxi "Taxi, Taxi …"

SPLASSSH!!

Out of the blue, a speedy car moved along the right lane splashing the water puddle all over the pavement and drenching Naruko in the process.

"WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL …?!" She exclaimed at the top of her voice before eyeing the sports car venomously. Lucky for her, the driver pulled over not far away from her spot, so she decided to go to him and give him a piece of her mind. She walked towards the car whose driver got off and went for the soda machine. He picked up his drink before turning around, and when he did so he was met with a pair of angry blue eyes.

"Hey you …" She bellowed at him in a tone matching her scary eyes "Look what you've done you bastard"

"What …?" The young man said while looking at her indifferently, and she replied with a thunderous voice "THANKS TO YOU MY CLOTHES ARE COMPLETELY SOAKED RIGHT NOW AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DRY THEM BEFORE THE REVIEW!!"

The man looked down coolly at the heaving Naruko while sipping his drink then retorted "So what?" Naruko looked at him in disbelief; dark hair, dark eyes, and dark tongue. Her first impression on him was …

"Teme …"she said with her fist shaking in fury. However, the man was not intimidated and retained his passive face.

"If the interview you speak of is that important to you, then you better get changed, you dope" he said in the same indifferent tone "And by the way …" he pointed at her chest "You missed a button …"

She looked down at where he pointed at and saw that he was true; the upper button was not buttoned which caused her bra to be partially visible along with some cleavage.

"You …" She looked up at him with flushed face but he was not there. The next second she heard the screeching of tires and saw that he already took off leaving her gnawing her ponytail in ire.

"That pervert!!" she exclaimed in anger; he was as perverted as her sensei, maybe more.

Vexed and infuriated, she buttoned up her clothes and looked at her watch; she got only twenty minutes before the start of the interview, but first she needs to change these wet clothes "I hope I can get there in time …"

------------------------------------

"Yes! Now I'm ready" Naruko exclaimed in enthusiasm after changing her clothes; she was now wearing black long skirt and a white shirt with the sleeves folded up to her elbow.

She did a quick twirl in front of the mirror before sighing half-heartedly "Oh well … I shouldn't expect much from a simple shirt and skirt" and with that she left her flat for the street again; except this time there was a taxi in sight.

"It is my lucky day … Taxi" she called for the taxi which pulled over and stopped near her. She happily opened the door before feeling herself pushed aside harshly.

"Excuse me miss, I called this taxi first" a man with brown hair and two triangle tattoos on his face said while making way for himself to get in. she got infuriated with the harsh treatment and bellowed at him "Excuse me sir, I called him first. And I think gentlemen say … Ladies first"

"I was never accused of being a gentleman, so please move over …" The man retorted and pushed her away even more, but this time his hand touched her breast accidentally. Naruko felt a vain pop in her forehead and the steam rise up her head.

"DAMN YOU PERVERT!! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE" she said holding up her fist threatening in front of the man's face who backed off in fear.

"No! I didn't …" He tried to explain but didn't have the time, for a solid right hook hit his face squarely sending him straight to a nearby alley like a bowling ball the sound of hitting the tenpin was heard from inside the alley.

"Okay, now I'm cool" Naruko said before smiling innocently at the taxi driver who was looking at her in fear.

"Can you get me to the Uchiha Corporation in ten minutes old man?" she asked brightly as if she hasn't just punched the lights out of a man. The taxi driver quivered timidly and answered "Y-Yes …"

"Great!! Let's go then …" The blonde said with smiling eyes and she got on the taxi.

-----------------------------------------

"W-We are here, miss …" The taxi driver said cowardly as he pulled over in front of a huge skyscraper.

"Thank you old man; how much do I owe you?!" Naruko said brightly and the driver shook his head negatively.

"I-It's on me this time, see ya'" He said before taking off like a rocket not believing that he was still in one piece. The blonde looked at his trail in confusion "What's up with him?" she shrugged and proceeded inside the building. Inside, she looked in owe at the vast space that the reception hall occupied. She proceeded to the reception counter where an elegant man was on the phone.

"Excuse me, sir …" Se said politely and the receptionist looked up at her before resuming his phone call "I'm sorry Umino; I'll call you after a minute" he then hung up and looked at her "Yes, may I help you?"

"I'm here for the secretary job interview; the name is Uzumaki Naruko" she answered, and he looked into the log book before stating "Ah, miss Naruko-san, you are exactly on time. Let me inform them of your arrival, it will take a few minutes so please have a seat"

She bowed politely and turned around, then her eyes fell on the last thing she would ever imagine.

"You …" she said venomously. It was the said dark-haired person who drenched her half an hour ago.

"So, your so-called interview is actually here, how interesting …" He said in his usual indifferent tone before checking her up "I see that you followed my advice and got changed, well done …" he then looked at a certain spot before smiling mischievously "And your shirt is all buttoned up, very good"

"TEME … YOU OPEN PERVERT!!" Naruko exploded at the young man who did not budge. The receptionist looked at her in disapproval after witnessing her outburst.

"Miss Naruko-san, please keep it down. Why is all this commotion?" he asked in polite irritation and she pointed at the cool man in front of her "Mister, you have to throw this bastard out of this building"

"Miss Naruko-san!" The retorted in shock, and Naruko carried on with her ranting "This man is an open pervert, sir. I advise you to throw him out of here if you care for the name of this corporation!"

"Miss Naruko-san, don't you know who this person you are pointing at is?" The receptionist asked calmly, and the blonde shot a glare at the young man before retorting "Whoever he is, he is just a teme to me …"

"This is the son of the owner of this corporation; Uchiha Sasuke-sama …"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Poor Naruko, and to think she was looking forward to this job ;P. Anyway, this is it for this chapter, the next will the interview itself plus the introduction of some other character. 


End file.
